The Redemption of All KARRs
by Spidey2
Summary: Both KARRs are rebuilt and begin trying to redeem themselves


The Redemption Of All Karrs

Intro: This is part two of the revised version of TROFAK (The Return Of Flag And Knight). Here in part two, both rebuilt Karrs rebuild their reputations by taking on missions that require them to get a bit "dirtier" than their Kitt counterparts, while still bringing about justice.

Notes: ROK= Rebuilt Original KARR

NuKARR= Rebuilt 08 KARR

It has been six months since he was rebuilt, and since that time; Karr was trying to redeem his and his successor's reputations. To that end, both have been taking on missions that require them to get a bit "dirtier" than their Kitt counterparts; who were programmed to take a more direct, yet non lethal approach.

Since both Karrs specialized in Stealth and Espionage, they had weapons; abilities and tactics that they could use that their Kitt counterparts couldn't and wouldn't use.

One such tactic, was to use distraction by using their parabolic mikes to project a simulated voice while they launched tear gas to urge their adversaries to give up.

As that is happening, their Kitt counterparts are then able to able to rescue and help those who need rescuing.

Secretly though, both Karrs get a kick out of doing this, as they love seeing the faces of the victims of the tear gas as they come running out of their hiding spots.

They even use their exterior hidden cameras to film what is going on, as they later watch, and laugh at the footage they took.

They also knew that Mike would get a kick out of the footage as well, so they recorded the footage for that reason as well.

Mike and both Karrs were known for being the biggest pranksters, especially on April Fool's and Halloween.

After one mission, the boys decided to let off a little steam by going to Sonny's. While there, Mike bumped into his old friend and former mechanic, Dylan.

"Mike?" said Dylan in shock.

"Dylan?" said Mike in shock as well.

Upon seeing his old friend, Mike gave Dylan a hug.

"Last I heard man" said Dylan "You were dead."

"Yeah, well, that was just a coverup that Carrie thought up; so Mike Traceur can't be traced to Knight Industries."

"Ah" said Dylan. "Yeah, said Mike, "She shot me with elephant tranquilizer, so as to pass me off as an dead body, while an real dead body took my place in a grave."

"Ah" said Dylan, "So how did this come about?"

"Well" Mike began, "Everything began ok" said Mike, "But then I"….

When Mike finished telling Dylan everything, he saw that Dylan was approaching the rebuilt Original KARR, who had just parked outside when they exited Sonny's.

"Um, Dylan, what are you doing man?" asked Mike.

"For the past two years man, I've been training to be an agent for FLAG like you" answered Dylan. "Well, as of yesterday, I completed my training, and was assigned KARR here, as my partner."

"I was just letting off some steam, before I reported back to the SSC."

"I must say, said KARR, "Miss Graiman did an excellent job of keeping my body's original look, while using an Mustang as my new body and new technology to facilitate my functions. That couldn't have been easy for her."

"It wasn't, KARR" said sarah on KARR's windshield hud screen. "And thank you."

"Dylan, Mike with you?" asked Sarah. "Yeah Sarah, he is" answered Dylan, as Mike climbed into KARR's cabin. "What's up, Sarah?" asked Mike

"Sorry to cut relaxation time short guys, but we've got a mission for you."

"What's the mission?" asked Dylan.

"A group of rogue CIA agents have stolen more Knight Industries tech guys. This time, they stole duplicates of the tech we used to rebuild the Original KITT and both KARRs. This is bad, guys, this means they can build their own roving automated Knight class AIs."

This IS bad" agreed Dylan, "With this tech, they could invariably create their own rogue versions of both KITTs, as well both KARRs and start world war III."

"Yeah" agreed Mike, "Shall we show em what a couple of Knights and their partners can do then?" said Mike, smirking.

"Oh yeah!" said KARR, "I've been wanting to tear a new one in the intelligence community's rear end after what they did to my nephew, the Knight three thousand here."

"Oooh," said Mike, "I've never seen you this upset KARR, you alright?"

"Would you be, if someone nearly kills one of your family, Michael?"

"Point taken" said Mike, "OK guys, let's go" added Mike as he climbed out of KARR's cabin, and into KI3T's.

"Sarah" said mike into KI3T's hudscreen as it came up "Were you guys able to track these rogue agents?"

"Yeah, they're an hour's drive away from where you guys are now, heading east."

"Whoa, you mean they're still on the move?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah" said Sarah, "Luckily, we put homing bugs on the tech that was designed to look like ordinary transistors in the tech."

Meanwhile, back at the SSC, One Carrie Rivai was returning to the fold, as she entered the SSC's main control room.

"Welcome back Carrie" greeted Zoe as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind and hugged her, after seeing who it was, and grinning.

"Thanks Zoe" returned Carrie, "It's good to be back."

"Now what's this I hear about you guys rebuilding both KARRs?"

"Sarah's idea" replied Billy, as he hugged Carrie as well. "Welcome back by the way."

"She wanted the whole band back together, so to speak" added Billy, "So she had me, and Charles, who hid to protect us all, I might add; rebuild both KARRs after he came out of hiding, and remember Dylan?"

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Carrie

"Well, he is now an FLAG agent, and partnered with the rebuilt Original KARR" answered Billy."

"Carrie!" yelled Sarah in surprise at seeing her old friend, and hugging her after running up to her.

"I'm glad you're here" said Sarah, "Because I need to partner someone with the newly rebuilt successor to the original KARR temporarily. He has an new chip, and his original programming restored, so you don't need to worry about him going rogue again."

"Good" replied Carrie, "And count me in. After I got my father to realize I wasn't a little girl anymore, I left him and mom back at home, and came back here, after I had my FBI credentials reinstated first, of course."

"Of course" agreed Sarah, grinning like the cheshire cat from the alice in wonderland story.

"You can meet up with the guys, who are en route to stop some rogue CIA agents whole stole duplicates of the tech we used to rebuild the original Knight Two Thousand and both KARRs."

"Right, where is KARR now?" asked Carrie. "In lab 3" replied Sarah, "He's waiting for you now as we speak."

With that, Carrie nodded and ran to lab 3. Once there, she opened the door, and turned on the lights. Once the lights were on, revealed was an newly rebuilt KARR that had an new 2009 GT500 KR Shelby Cobra body and metallic vapor silver striping on the front bumper, hood; bonnet (roof), trunk, spoiler, and rear bumper.

In the hood's air intakes, were two yellow solid bar led scanner lights, and his rear license plate read KARR3K in bold blue font and California in small bold red font at the top.

"Begin launch prep KARR, looks like we have a mission" said Carrie.

With that, KARR opened his driver side door, allowing Carrie to see his new interior as she climbed inside his cabin. Once inside, she saw that he had an red and charcoal interior like KI3T, but that his seats had red striping going back and up the sides of the seats, leaving the seats' center areas charcoal in color, and the stripes were 6" apart from the center areas.

On his dash, was a vox like KI3T's as well, but he had the 5 yellow voxlines the rebuilt Original KARR had originally had, and a smoky black background behind them as well.

"Nice!" remarked Carrie, "similar look to that of the Knight Three Thousand's, yet different to give you some independence as well, some individuality."

"I agree" said KARR, as he closed his driver side door, and accessed the lab's garage doors electronically by remote, before exiting and closing them.

He then burned rubber as he sped away from the SSC and transformed into his new attack mode body.

The first thing to change was his hood, as the scanners lowered and went behind his upper grille, while his hood flattened into an hood that was stock for all 2005-2009 Mustangs and an Mach 1 Mustang hoodscoop appeared with the same striping that was on the rest of his body.

And gone was his Mustang v6 rear spoiler with the striping, in it's place was an stock Mustang spoiler that was standard on all Mustangs from 2005-2009, with the striping that was on his body.

And since Carrie has an automatic car, NuKARR was made an automatic as well by swapping out his manual transmission, for an automatic one.

The last thing to change, was his bonnet, as it changed into that of an T-top roof that was standard on all 1987 special edition Mustang coupes, but modified so it fit his new body.

This was done so he looked like his predecessor and not like an Knight AI to the general public, giving him some anonymity.

This would then work in his favor, as it would mean that he could go on missions and not be noticed as something other than what others perceived him.

As they sped away from the SSC, Carrie gave him the details of the mission.

"That is indeed bad" remarked KARR once up to speed. He then says "We are coming up on rest of the guys Agent Rivai, shall I contact them?"

"Yes, and call me Carrie, since we are temporally partners."

"Very well, and I have Mike on the screen now, Carrie."

Seeing Carrie on screen, Mike grinned stupidly. "Welcome back Carrie, and hello KARR, I take it you guys are to help with the mission as well?"

"Correct Michael" said NuKARR, "and to help us blend in, I activated my new attack mode, as you can see."

"Good idea" said Mike, "Kitt, let's go old school again, so we don't look suspicious."

With that, KI3T transformed into his old school 1967 Shelby Cobra body once more, to help blend into the traffic.

"Nice!" remarked Carrie, who loved KI3T's old school look.

KI3T then activated his camouflage program and made his body black and added a 1967 version of his KR hood, raising his scanners back into his hood once more, to complete his old school look; as he didn't have time to complete it the last time he had to use it.

"Better" remarked KI3T, "Now I feel like myself." Hearing this, Carrie, Dylan, and Mike all laughed at KI3T's comment.

watching everything on screen back at the SSC, even Billy, Sarah, and Zoe laughed at KI3T's comment.

Within an hour, everyone caught up to where the rogue agents were, and surrounding the building they were in; which was an dilapidated old warehouse near the California-Mexico border in San Jose.

By this time, KI3T was back in his Hero mode body, and NuKARR was back in his as well.

"You may as well come out guys, we have the building surrounded" said Mike over KI3T's exterior parabolic mikes, grinning as he said that.

That was when the agents came out of the building and began firing their guns at the three Knight AIs.

The bullets hitting him pissing him off, rebuilt original KARR then says over his own exterior parabolic mikes, "Alright, you little pissants wanna play?" "Fine, we'll play"

With that, he opened a compartment on his hood, and raised his built-in machine gun retrofitted to fire tear gas pellet shells at whoever was his main targets.

Seeing the machine gun, the agents ran back inside in fear; causing Mike and the others to laugh uncontrollably, even KARR was pleased by this reaction.

Calming down somewhat, Dylan says, "Fire two volleys only KARR, we have orders to bring these guys in alive."

"Damn!" said KARR sarcastically, "And I so wanted these guys in hearses too!" "No one messes with my family and gets away with it!" he added angrily.

Seeing KARR like this, Mike began to laugh again, "Relax pal" he said calm once more "They'll get their just desserts."

Calm once more, KARR fired two tear gas pellets as instructed to by Dylan.

After KARR did this, the agents came running out once more, this time covering their mouths and noses with their shirt and jacket collars to keep from breathing in the fumes of the tear gas.

However, it was too late, as tears could be seen running down the agents' faces.

Billy, Sarah, and Zoe; were all laughing uncontrollably as the agents ran out of the warehouse once more.

"Oh man! this is too funny!" remarked Billy, trying to calm down from his endorphin high caused by his laughing so hard. Even Charles laughed, once he entered the main control room there at the SSC, and saw what was going on.

Before this happened, Charles was hard at work at creating a sister AI for KI3T, called KATT; which stood for Knight Automated Three Thousand.

KATT was to be an 2009 Shelby Cobra GT500KR like KI3T and NuKARR, but Charles decided to give her ice blue scanners and an ice blue version of KI2T and KI3T's three red voxlines, as well as an ice blue and charcoal interior.

However, unlike KI3T and NuKARR, she would have the 19" Argent wheels that KI2T and rebuilt Original KARR now have as part of their bodies' exterior, except that the outer spokes and inner rings were all painted matte and metallic black, to give them an flat; yet shiny look.

Charles decided that NuKARR would be Carrie's temporary AI partner, until KATT could be completed. KATT, Charles decided, would not only be KI3T's sister, but also be programmed to be his partner on missions.

While Billy and Charles were rebuilding both KARRs, Charles was working on having KATT built as well. Like KI3T, KATT would also be an automatic, allowing for her to be driven with ease of control.

Nearly complete, KATT was being housed in lab 2, away from where both KARRs were rebuilt by about 200 feet; with Carrie being none the wiser.

Charles gave KATT an sarcastic yet playful personality by combining the voiceprint files of both Bonnie Barstow and April Curtis. He gave her the sarcastic yet intelligent wit that Bonnie has, and combined it with April's playful yet flirty voice, giving KATT her own unique personality.

When Bonnie and Michael heard what Charles was doing, they both laughed and Bonnie told him "Sounds like KATT will be a handful if you combined mine and April's personalities like you did."

Only then, did Charles realize that she was right. "True" he remarked to Bonnie, "But I also gave her the combined loyalty you both have to Knight Industries and The Foundation."

Little did Charles know, but KI3T was listening in to every word that was being said.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked himself inaudibly, as he didn't want the others; especially Carrie, to find out what he now knows.

Meanwhile, in another complex in the town where the SSC was; was another FLAG installation. And it was here, that an young woman was preparing to leave. Her name, Charleen Elizabeth Knight. Charleen, or Charlye as she likes to be called, is the daughter of Jennifer Knight.

Jennifer gave birth to Charlye nine months after having taken an three week vacation in the bahamas. It was while there, that she had an drunken memory hazed one night stand with an mysterious lover that she didn't know. This lover, she later found out after going back to where she spent her vacation, was an hermaphroditic woman named Erica Johnson.

it was a miracle that Jennifer even became pregnant after having sex with Erica, as it is rare for hermaphrodites to even impregnate someone.

Not long before Charlye was born, Jennifer had secretly began building an new FLAG installation. But, she knew, that this installation, would be for Charlye to take over when she died. This new installation would focus primarily on creating new state of the art stealth and espionage technology for the main FLAG headquarters, which was now the SSC, under the assumed name of The Daystrom Institute.

Only Charlye was told of the Installation's secret history and designation, before Jennifer died.

Jennifer was 53 when she died, and she died in her sleep. By this time, Charlye was an grown young woman.

Not long after her mother died, Charlye was given a letter, and an box by Jennifer's attorney.

"My Dearest Charleen" the letter began "I am writing this down as a letter, so you will have documented proof of what I am about to tell you."

"About nine months before you were born, I went on vacation in the bahamas. Well, while there, I had an hazy memory drunken one night stand with an mysterious lover. This lover, it turns out, was an hermaphroditic woman named Erica Johnson.

She is your father.

Once I found out where she lived, I tracked her down, and told her that I was pregnant and that she was the father. You should have seen her Charlye, she was so deliriously happy, she cried tears of joy. "I always wondered if I could have kids someday, thank you so much for telling me. I always wanted to be a father" she told me.

"As I stood there in shock at what she told me, I said to her, "You mean you didn't know it was possible to impregnate other women?"

"No, as it's rare for those like me to even be able to" she replied back.

"It was at that moment, that I realized how special you were to me sweetie, and I also knew that I needed to let Erica be a part of your life somehow, as other than being the one who impregnated me."

"So, with every milestone that happened in your life, I secretly sent care packages to her, with photos and video of your every first while you were growing up. Your first steps, your first words were all documented in posterity for her."

"Your father was a young woman when I met her for the second time, she was an eighteen year old college freshman then. Now, she would be about forty three years old."

When I began having the Institute built, I told her about it, and told her I was having it built for you, as you always loved building and programming things, and seeing how things worked as well.

This was why I wasn't upset with you when you took apart my hair dryer when you were five, as I saw your innate curiosity burning brightly in your young eyes.

I knew then, that you had developed your grandfather's, my father's keen intellect, as he was very smart.

Now, back to your father. It also turned out that she came from an wealthy family as well. Her family, it turned out, was an competitor for Knight Industries, so talk about irony!

Now, after having met your father for the second time, I fell in love with her, she was the kindest young woman I ever met. So caring too. Your father was the first and only woman I ever fell in love with, and still love, even now. So it broke both our hearts when we parted ways. But we knew we had to, or our families would realize that competitors had become family.

And as much as we both wanted that, we realized that there were certain members of both our families who wouldn't and won't understand that. So we parted ways a few weeks before you were born.

About two years after you were born, her entire family, except for her and her normal twin sister; died in an fire in their family's mansion. The fire was later revealed to be an arson fire. Someone had deliberately cut the gas main and lit a match.

Your father and her sister; your aunt Erin, survived only because they were away at college for their sophomore year. This was also when your father told your aunt about you and I.

So, after hearing everything your father told her, your aunt cried tears of joy, saying

"I'm so happy for you Erica, you finally have a family of your own."

"Yes" was your father's reply, "But now you are an aunt as well."

"I know, and I can't believe it" was your aunt's reply.

That day, they decided to sell their family's company, and decided to live with us.

Your father and aunt have been under your nose this whole time, living in the guest house.

I am telling you all this now, because I know you have reached a point where you are mature enough to handle all this.

In the box below, are documents proving that you are the legitimate heir of both companies, should you choose to buy back your father's family's company.

About two years ago, your father and I were secretly married by an justice of the peace.

Yes baby, your father and I were still in love with each other after all these years.

Know that I will always love you honey, you are my pride and joy.

Love, your loving Mother, Jennifer Ann Knight.

After crying for a while, Charlye opened up the box and began going over the documents carefully, reading everything over many times, until she understood everything that was said in them.

Also in the box, at the bottom; were two pictures. One was of Jennifer six months pregnant, holding hands with an then eighteen year old Erica Johnson, while the other one showed them holding hands, with their wedding rings on, and Jennifer in a white lace wedding gown, while Erica was wearing the female version of an groom's tux. Both women were older in the second picture, and Erica's tux was black with an white blouse, and black crosstie.

Now knowing that Erica was her father, Charlye went to find her.

Charlye found her in her mother's study, crying as she was curled up in the soft nut brown leather easy chair.

Seeing this, Charlye went up to her, and knelt beside the chair, taking her father's hand in her own, and squeezes it gently.

"I miss mom too daddy" said Charlye, allowing that to sink into Erica's head.

Hearing that, caused Erica to gasp. "Did you just call me daddy?" she asked in shock.

"Yes daddy, I did, as I know the truth now."

"I see" said Erica, cautiously.

"Why didn't you and mom tell me?" asked Charlye.

"Two reasons" began Erica "One: we weren't sure how you'd take it, knowing your father was an woman, albeit an unique one. Then there's the whole bullying aspect, as we were afraid you'd get teased if others found out."

"And Two: I didn't want my family to know about you and your mom. If they knew, I would be disowned and thrown out; not able to come back home if I wanted to."

"Know this though" began Erica once more, "I have always loved you and your mother. When your mom told me she was pregnant with you, I was taken aback, as I didn't think I would be able to have a family of own."

"After you were born, I was content just knowing I finally had a family of my own. I also didn't want anymore children, as I was happy with just you as my child."

For the first five years of your life, your mom sent me care packages with letters and videos inside, telling me about how you were growing up; so I did get to see you speak and walk for your first times."

"I was eighteen when your mom and I met for our first and second times, while your mom was twenty eight at the time."

"Yeah, I know that, because I saw the letters mom wrote me."

Erica just nodded at her daughter, in quiet reluctant acquiescence.

"The question now is" began Erica, "Since you are now the legal heir to the Daystrom Institute, are you going to sell it?"

"No" answered Charlye, "I'm gonna merge it with grandpa Wilton's FLAG organization, creating one whole organization, instead of one company being an ghost operation under an assumed name."

"Your mother would be proud then" proclaimed Erica in praise of her daughter for her decision to reunite both companies.

So, a month later, the merger was complete, and FLAG was complete once more. This then, allowed Charles to access the technology he needed to complete KATT. The systems he added to KATT from the merger, was an new morphing matrix that was comprised of both nanites and micro fiber optic mesh.

It was this new matrix, that would allow KATT to transition smoothly and flawlessly between modes.

The other system Charles utilized from the merger, was an new holographic emitter that would work in tandem with the new morphing matrix.

For example, KATT would say, be able to disguise herself as any other car besides Ford vehicles.

Once her build and testing was complete, KATT was readied for active service by Charles and Billy.

Unbeknownst to anyone except Jennifer, Erica, and Erin; but from the time she was thirteen, to when she turned eighteen, Charlye had successfully built two Knight Class AIs of her own.

The first of which, was KIM, the Knight Industries Motodroid. KIM was an completely custom made Harley Davison motorcycle in her normal mode body, but her recon and attack mode body was that of an Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle. Both bodies were all black in color.

The second AI was KIRA, the Knight Industries Roving Autodroid. KIRA was an 2005 model black Acura NX with tan interior.

Charlye built both AIs with the likeness of the original KITT in mind. It was just ironic that KIRA's exterior body resembled both the Original KITT's and the newer KITT's as well, at the same time in one body.

While KIM has no exterior scanner light like KIRA does, she does however, have an built in sensor system akin to what is used in every Star Trek series; except that the said system, is much smaller, and less complex in design and function.

Charlye originally built KIM as an experimental testbed, to see if it was possible to create a miniaturized AI system for smaller, more compact vehicles; like motorcycles for example.

KIM was a resounding success in that, so much so; she gave Sarah everything she needed to create her own follow up designs; should she choose to have Knight Industries build more motorcycle AIs, after the merger was completed.

With FLAG now complete, there was now more resources with which missions could now be completed.

Once KATT's testing was completed, she was given to Carrie as her permanent partner. Carrie, seeing KATT for the first time, absolutely loved her design; as it reflected her personality perfectly. The charcoal interior reflected her seriousness when it came to missions, while the ice blue coloring reflected the ocean that Carrie surfs during her time off from work.

The striping that KATT had on her body was a dark frosted vapor silver.

In the meantime, NuKARR was now without a partner. But that won't be so for long….

stay tuned for Part III: The Return Of An Knight- as another old friend returns to the fold…..


End file.
